


lrt That Guy's Superhot btw

by myumyuu



Series: Social Media Shenanigans [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Catfishing AU, Celebrity AU, M/M, Twitter, UKUS, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myumyuu/pseuds/myumyuu
Summary: Truth to be told, Alfred was super nervous during the autograph session. The only reason why he knew who Arthur was was that the British boy would occasionally post vlogs on his YouTube channel and nothing- absolutely nothing- could make him forget those bushy eyebrows and cute little nose Arthur have.





	lrt That Guy's Superhot btw

**Author's Note:**

> and they they made up and stuff and had a really deep talk about trust and their private lives, met up the last day before alfred went home, kissed in the rain and got married in their mid twenties alfred behind a popular song artist and arthur the singer, they sometime collab
> 
> Reviews are appreciated!! :D This is becoming a series lol, I want to do a youtuber AU one next...  
> As you guys can tell from my other stories... I don't have a beta reader haha, forgive me for any weird English!!

"The concert was  _ AMAZING _ !" Arthur screamed into the mic, legs kicking excitedly under his desk. The British teen was dressed in his favorite T-shirt, partly drenched in sweat because only an hour ago he had been rocking out at Allen Jones'- rising teen super star- solo concert and he just had to tell his best buddy online all about it. Arthur could hardly contain his excitement; days before the concert he was counting down to every day, marking his calendar and double checking his schedule to make sure his evening was free for his celebrity star. Truth to be told, he was partly embarrassed about his slight obsession.   
  
Normal teenage boys don't fangirl over teenage boy, do they? But Alfred understands. Alfred assured him that it's cool to show his fangirl-ish side, he supported his hobby because he too is a fan of the guy.   
  
The two of them had met on the YouTube comment section. Arthur often does covers of songs and post it on his YouTube channel and Alfred, by chance, started an interesting debate about their favorite songs one day and their friendship developed through friendly banter and similar taste in music.   
  
"I got his CD!" Arthur added, his voice high with excitement, "Can you believe I was the last one to get his autograph before they had the close the section?! He even let me take a selfie with him!"   
  
"Jeez, Artie, calm down! You're making me jealous!" Alfred's voice echoed through the mic, "I wish I could've been there but I'm-"   
  
"Way across the Atlantic ocean. Yeah, I know. I wish you could've been here too. I tried to get his autograph for you but they only allowed me one, so..."   
  
"It's fine!" Alfred responded, followed by a light hearted laugh. "Allen's from the good ol' USA, I'll have my chance."   
  
Not long after his first hit single, Allen have his first tour in the UK. Fans wondered why he didn't start with his home country but Arthur couldn't care less about the trivial facts, he just knew that he HAVE to go! Alfred had teased him multiple time about having a crush on Allen, knowing the Brit was openly gay on social media. Could anyone blame him, though? Allen was tall, blond with a pair of the most perfect blue eyes and a voice the can sooth even the crankiest baby.   
  
"Why are celebrities all so ridiculously good looking?"   
  
"Maybe they signed a contract with the devil."   
  
How many devils are available out there?   
  
"Still wish you went with me."   
  
"You know that's impossible darlin'"   
  
The concert was a hit, the small auditorium was nearly bursting with fans, screaming and cheering for Allen. Arthur remembered the flashing lights, the screams, the sweaty bodies squished together, all trying to get a better look up front.   
  
It wasn't until Allen wagged his finger and tasked into his microphone that the fans stopped trying to run each other over like a stampede. " _ Dudes, if you want to be my fans, you gotta know the rules! _ " He sounded so cocky up there, Arthur envied his personality so much. Unlike him, Allen is loud and full of confidence. He knows just how to handle a crow and it was only part of the reason why Arthur admired him so much.   
  
" _ I don't want anyone getting hurt tonight, yeah? _ "   
  
Arthur had never been so infatuated.   
  
"Hey, I'll talk to you later, Alfie. I'm beat."   
  
"Yeah, see ya! I'm off to grab some food anyway."

* * *

 

  
As Arthur excused himself to freshen up, Alfred laid tiredly on his hotel bed, a simple towel around his waist and a blanket draped over his shoulders. The American was beaming, heart thumping faster than a rabbit's feet. Arthur so loved his concert!   
  
Truth to be told, Alfred was super nervous during the autograph session. The only reason why he knew who Arthur was was that the british boy would occasionally post vlogs on his YouTube channel and nothing- absolutely nothing- could make him forget those bushy eyebrows and cute little nose Arthur have.   
  
His British friend had no idea who he is. Besides, he doesn't think they have reached the level of close internet pals enough to send each other selfies; Alfred had always been secretive online. It's not like he's got a choice. If people found out that plain old 'Alfred' is teen sensation 'Allen Jones', they surely wouldn't view him the same way anymore, would they? Especially... especially Arthur. The American had the worst crush on his British pal and to his horror and delight, the feelings was mutual.

To the wrong persona, however.   
  
Man, could his life get any more complicated?   
  
Alfred grew up in a loving household, his mother was quite the actress back in her glory days but his dad was just a normal guy with a desk job. The couple supported their son dearly but once they found out he had a knack for singing... let's just say that's when his career started.   
  
Weird. He always thought he'd be playing football and making out with cheerleaders at this age and have a boring desk job like his pops when he grew older. Instead, he is rocking it out on stage and secretly crushing on his number one biggest fan ever! Which so happened to be another boy.

Oh, he have a brother too! Matthew and he's boring, like their dad, but Alfred envied him a lot.   
  
"Al, you in here? Dinner’s ready."   
  
Speaking of the devil, there was Matthew poking his head into their room. His agency had gotten him and his family a hotel suite, being ridiculously rich as they are. Alfred could only be thankful that his family was here with him.   
  
"Okey. Just let me get dressed and stuff."   
  
"Talking to Arthur again?"   
  
"Yea. He went to my concert, Matt. He saw me and told me he loved me. Hell, I almost kissed him right there- that's so gay! That's gay isn't it?"   
  
"You're gay, bro," said Matthew with a roll of his eyes. "Why don't you just, eh I don't know, tell him?"   
  
"Are you kidding? Then I'd never be 'Alfred' to him ever again! He's a crazy huge fan bro and I don't think I'm ready to lose a friend."   
  
"Right... and how would he feel when he found out? Upset? Betrayed? I don’t know.”

“Mattie, I love you but can you like, not rub reality into my face right now?”

“Ha-ha. Sure. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”   


Sighing, Alfred sat up and starts dressing himself up. He really really wanted to tell Arthur, but he also really really don’t want to lose him.

“Maybe I’ll tell him. Not today but when we get closer…”

* * *

 

That night, Alfred fell asleep to Arthur’s voice. Of course, the Britsh teen had no idea his friend was currently in the same city as him. Alfred didn’t planned on telling him either. The two boys would usually call each other throughout the day, either before Arthur’s bedtime when it is morning for the American or the other way around but tonight, Alfred would just have to force himself to be awake until Arthur nodded off.

However, it was  _ Alfred _ that crashed first, leaving the call on as he snored into his microphone.

“Alfred? Geez, did you stayed awake all night playing games again?” Arthur sighed upon hearing Alfred’s snores. It’s not unusual one of them stayed up or fall asleep during a call, the English boy thought nothing of it until he heard someone else’s voice from the other end. It sounded a lot like Matthew, Alfred’s brother, followed by an older man he had never heard of.

“Al! Mr. Bonnefoy is here to see you.”

Bonnefoy? The only Bonnefoy he knew was Francis Bonnefoy, Allen Jones’ manager.

“Jones! I have wonderful news! Jo- oh, is he asleep? Poor boy must be worn out from the concert! He held on the autograph event for longer than usual today! Come along, Matthieu, I’ll pass you the message instead.”

Arthur could barely heard the door being shut, muffled by Alfred’s snores. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Wait, wait wait-  _ What _ ? it seemed like something out of a teenage sitcom! Come to think of it, he never knew Alfred’s last name. This was all too surreal for him to take in.

Abruptly, Arthur ended the call.

What if whatever he had just overheard was true? Has Alfred been lying to him? If so, why? Arthur slammed his laptop shut and ran his fingers through his hair. Alfred knew Arthur is a huge fan of Allen, he knew he had been dying to meet him every since he found out that his small town will be part of the tour.

If what he heard was true and Alfred knew, why? Was he only doing it to make fun of him? That would explain why Alfred’s voice sounded a bit off in their calls, too. Like someone using a voice changer to make their voice a lower pitch. Arthur didn’t really minded it because some people just have funky mic.

Frustrated, he glanced at his device, now sitting in cold silence on his bed. He’s having mixed feelings just thinking about it, anger and confusion boiling in the pits of his stomach. Angry that he was lied to, confused about why someone like him would befriend someone like, well,  _ Arthur _ . Admittedly, he also felt excited about the possibility of knowing his idol personally but pushed that feeling back.

“He better have a good explanation when he wakes up.”

Arthur couldn’t sleep well that night. The moonlight glimmered through his blinds, illuminating his bright room. The British teen hid under his blanket, finger glued to the screen of his smartphone. He was scrolling through Allen’s twitter, looking for any clue that might answer his question. It was mostly updates about the concert and his trip in England, nothing out of the ordinary… then he saw it, a post from yesterday morning; Allen took a picture of his OOTD, he was smiling and standing next to another boy. Arthur recognized the phone cover as the same one Alfred had when he sent him a picture of his OOTD.

“Motherfuck,” he cussed silently, now scrolling through Alfred’s twitter.

It was the completely opposite of Allen’s, Alfred retweet a BUNCH of memes and cat pictures. Arthur smiled when he scrolled by a post of his YouTube cover.

**alfart** @burgerHERO0407  Aug 10   
‘LRT> FUCKING COOL DUDE UR VOICE LITERALLY TURNS ME ON LOL’

**alfart** @burgerHERO0407  Aug 10   
Replying to @burgerHERO0407   
I’M WHEEZING.

**Arthur** @AllenLIVE @ak_arthur  Aug 10   
Replying to @burgerHERO0407   
Alfred! What the fuck.

**alfart** @burgerHERO0407  Aug 10   
Replying to @ak_arthur   
YOU SHOULD TOTALLY BECOME A PRO SINGER

**Arthur** @AllenLIVE @ak_arthur  Aug 10   
Replying to @burgerHERO0407   
Ppft. Thanks! Maybe one day.

**alfart** @burgerHERO0407  Aug 10   
Replying to @ak_arthur   
I’M SERIOUS

YOU’RE LIKE HELLA TALENTED N SHIT

**alfart** @burgerHERO0407  Aug 10   
Replying to @ak_arthur   
I’LL BUY ALL UR CDS LOL

**gil** @whitedragon134  Aug 10   
Replying to @burgerHERO0407 @ak_arthur   
YO ART. YOUR BOYFRIEND’S SO SWEET LOLOLOLOL

**Arthur** @AllenLIVE @ak_arthur  Aug 10   
Replying to @burgerHERO0407 @whitedragon134   
Fuck OFF, GILBERT.

Alfred didn’t reply after that. Arthur always thought that he got uncomfortable about the ‘boyfriend’ comment. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, it makes him happy that Alfred was always so supportive of him, though. Does that mean… Allen Jones think he’s talented?

_ Oh boy _ .

If Alfred really is Allen, he wasn’t sure how his heart would handle it- No! He should be  _ angry _ ! Alfred literally catfished him! That’s the worst thing anyone can do, let alone someone he admired. Arthur spent the entire night thinking about it until he fell asleep, his device falling between his pillows.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck,” Alfred woke up to find his laptop this close to falling off the edge of his bed. The battery had died in the middle of the night but the screen was up. “Fuck!” He fell asleep on Arthur! His British pal must be so pissed with him!

It was only five in the morning, he didn’t really had to get up until eight. Arthur might be still asleep so he’d just pop a quick apology over skype but first, he needed to charge his laptop. Alfred couldn’t see well in the dark, despite wearing contacts when he performed, the boy needed glasses before he could trust himself to cross the road. However it was too dark to see anything and he doesn’t remembered where he left his eye-wear.

He does remember where his laptop charger was, though. So he felt around the nightstand until he found the bundle of long wire. Alfred smiles and uncoils it, plugged in and finally his laptop’s getting breakfast even before him. After that, it took the American a while to find his phone and glasses.

There were countless notifications from his Allen twitter but Alfred decided to ignore that, going straight for the skype application instead. He wanted to apologize on falling asleep on Arthur, using an excuse he played too much video game last night but what he saw on his screen rendered him speechless.

**BritishKING**   
Who is Alfred Jones?

Call ended with  **BritishKING**

Impossible.

Alfred almost threw his phone across the room and sprinted to the room next to his’, anxiously begin to bang on his brother’s door until the pissed off teen opened the door.

“Mattie! Mattie, wake up!”

“What the fuck you want.”

“Did anyone came into my room last night?”

“Hell? Mr. Bonnefoy came by, he wanted to-”

“Shit.”

“What. So you fell asleep, he passed me the message. I texted you about it-”

“It’s Arthur! He must have overheard the conversation because I think he knows! He knows I’m Allen, Mattie! I’m sooo fucked.”

For a second, Matthew looked concerned. He knew how dear Arthur is to his brother, the other boy must be hurt from finding it out this way. He scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say.

“Have you talked to him yet?”

“No, probably still asleep.”

“Well, better talk to him when he wakes up, then. I warned you about catfishing, bro.”

\---

**theburgerhero**

call me when u woke up artie

Pls don;t be madb :(

we need to talk

artie??? 

By the time Arthur returned from slumber land, the sun hung high above his head. It was noon, meaning he missed breakfast, but since no one else except him will be home at this hour, here’s hoping there will be leftovers in the fridge.

Alfred was online. Of course he noticed the string of messages he’d sent him. Arthur was still hurt from the accidental discovery last night but he really wanted answers. The British teen hesitantly pressed the ‘call’ button.

Will he pick up?

Surely, it’s a bad time to be calling- Alfred could be busy.

Or he could be taking a shower!

He’s still not picking up…. Right, of course.

This was a bad idea.

He should just hang u--

“H-HELLO?!”

“Jesus, Alfred. Don’t yell!”

“O-Oh, sorry! I’m so glad you called, Artie!”

“Yeah… well, about that…. We need to talk.” Arthur leaned into his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest.

“Right. Talk. Okay.”

“Are you really Allen Jones?”

There was a pause. Arthur heard something like the sound of paper being shuffled.

“I… yes. I-”

“So that’s what you looked like.”

“Come again?”

“Nothing. Just- Why did you lie to me?”

“I was going to tell you someday. I wanted you to find out in a really cool way but yeah, I fucked up huh?”

“No shit. I’m hurt, Al. You catfished me.”

“I’m s’rry….”

It’s unfair, Arthur wanted to forgive him but at the same time, he wanted to be hurt by this. Alfred’s apology lingers in the air as neither of them said anything, Arthur hiding his face into his pillow and Alfred messing with something in the background.

“What are you doing?”

“Hm? Oh, writing a uh, new song.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

That makes sense. Allen always writes his own song. One of the reason he became such a celebrity at his age was not only because of his voice but his creativity, too. Perhaps, Arthur was letting his emotions get in the way of logical thinking. He himself is a big fan of Allen, if Alfred had approached him as the teen celebrity, they wouldn’t have had became friends at all.

Despite all that, Arthur truly enjoyed Alfred’s presence, he dared say he adored the American, even.

“I forgive you.”

“Really?!”

“Yes. No- I’m still mad! But I’m… I still want to be friends with Alfred.”

“Artie… you have no idea how much this means to me!”

“Yeah. Well. No more secrets, okay?”

He can get use to this.

“Oh, yeah, Art?”

“What.”

“I totally prolonged that autograph session just so I can see your face.”


End file.
